TRY AGAIN
TRY AGAIN: performed by Mai Kuraki from episode 681 until episode 695. Lyrics English Take me to the high, We never cry on To a tomorrow we've never seen Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again Speak out the truth! Not knowing exactly what you're searching for living in the moment in your reckless way If you don't brighten up a bit soon You'll get crushed by your own anxiety Surely you have dreams too? I want to fulfill them, I want to cry... but I'll still chase them Aren't you just quietly giving up? Can't you see now the reality you've distanced yourself from? Take me to the high, We never cry on To a tomorrow we've never seen Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again Not everything is bad, we're dreamers after all Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again Speak out the truth! Rōmanji Take me to the high, We never cry on Mada mienai asu he Aru ga mama ni Speak Out Nani wo mezasu no ka shiranai mama Gamushara ni ima wo susumu way Sukoshidemo jou wo muiteinai to Fuan ni oshi tsubusa re chau Anata wa kitto yume wo mirudeshou Kanaetakute nakitakute demo...oikakete Anata wa sotto akirame chau no? Tou sugita genjitsu imanara Can't You See? Take me to the high, We never cry on Mada mienai asu he Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again Iya na koto bakari janai yo bokura wa yume wo mite Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again Aru ga mama ni Speak Out Taisetsuna ima wo sutenai mama Ijibari tte bateru made kizamu day "Watashi datte ganbatte iru no wakatte" Bukiyouna jibun ga so bad Daremoga kitto yume wo mirudeshou Kurikaeshi no mainichi ni kenki ga sashite Demo daremoga kitai shi chau no "Itsuka kitto kanau nda!" moippo Can't You Breath? Take me to the high, We never cry on Mada kienai asu he Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again Naitemo naki tsukarete mo bokura wa sora wo mite Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again Aru ga mama ni Speak Out I just wanna say yume kanaeru Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu soreha TRY AGAIN! Take me to the high, We never cry on Mada mienai asu he Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again Iya na koto bakari janai yo bokura wa yume wo mite Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again Take me to the high, We never cry on Now we step on the brand new would Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again We pray for the better days ride on Walk together, Don't cry Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again Aru ga mama ni Speak Out Kanji Take me to the high, We never cry on まだ見えない 明日へ あるがままに Speak Out 何を目指すのか 知らないまま がむしゃらに 今を進むway 少しでも 上を向いていないと 不安に 押し潰されちゃう あなたは きっと 夢をみるでしょう 叶えたくて 泣きたくて でも...追いかけて あなたは そっと 諦めちゃうの? 遠すぎた現実 今なら Can't You See? Take me to the high, We never cry on まだ見えない 明日へ Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again 嫌なことばかりじゃないよ 僕らは夢を見て Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again あるがままに Speak Out 大切な今を 捨てないまま 意地張って バテるまで 刻む day “私だってがんばっているの わかって” 不器用な自分が so bad 誰もがきっと 夢をみるでしょう 繰り返しの 毎日に 嫌気がさして でも誰もが 期待しちゃうの “いつかきっと 叶うんだ!” もう一歩 Can't You Breath? Take me to the high, We never cry on まだ消えない未来(あす)へ Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again 泣いても 泣き疲れても 僕らは空を見て Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again あるがままに Speak Out I just wanna say 夢かなえる 真実は いつも一つ それは TRY AGAIN! Take me to the high, We never cry on まだ見えない明日へ Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again 嫌なことばかりじゃないよ 僕らは夢を見て Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again Take me to the high, We never cry on Now we step on the brand new would Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again We pray for the better days ride on Walk together, Don't cry Try again Try again Try again Always Try again Try again Try again あるがままに Speak Out Category:Opening Themes